A Russian Surprise
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Mac’s road trip to Chechnya to say hello to Harm gives Webb and Falcon an idea. Author’s note: I’ve found watching Jag over the years that at any one point, an episode can lead Harm and Mac to the altar. This story takes place at the beginning o
1. Chapter 1

Title: **A Russian Surprise**

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternate Universe, shipper style

Spoiler: Legacy I, II

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Mac's road trip to Chechnya to say hello to Harm gives Webb and Falcon an idea.

_Feedback is welcomed, it's how we grow. _

_Please be nice we're all friends here._

_Author's note: I've found watching Jag over the years that at any one point, an episode can lead Harm and Mac to the altar. This story takes place at the beginning of season six after Harm discovers Sergei, though Sergei plays a very minimal role in this story._

part 1

Monday

18 Sep 2000

Admiral's office

Jag Headquarters

Harm had been called into the Admiral's office. He was between cases. He had hoped to prosecute the espionage case with Mac, but Bud had been assigned to the case instead. He knew Bud needed the experience, but he really wanted to work with Mac on this case.

It had been a long time since he had worked with her. He had found out a long time ago that life wasn't very interesting when Mac wasn't in it. Sure Renee was fun to be with at times, but she wanted things from him he wasn't ready to give.

She was flaky and very needy. She didn't believe in herself which caused tension between them. It was either talking about getting closer, opening up to her, making a commitment to her or it was about his working relationship with Mac.

Which usually led him to wanting Mac more than wanting Renee. So when the Admiral told him about his new assignment. He was ready to go although he didn't understand why they wanted him and not Mac.

Mac was the one who spoke Russian. She was probably better at interpreting the written law better than he was. He even asked the Admiral why Mac wasn't being assigned the task of reviewing the Russian's military laws.

Unfortunately he was still assigned the task of going to Russia to review their military laws. He was told that while Mac was the better candidate, she was involved a very important case.

The Russian government couldn't wait until the case was over. So he needed to be on the next plane to Russia. He could hear Renee's whining in his mind. He wondered if he could get Bud to explain to her that he had gone to Russia and not hideaway with Mac.

He called her cell phone. He sighed with relief when he got her voice mail. The last thing he wanted was to listen to her whine that he was going away again.

"Hey Renee, I'm calling to let you know I won't be around tonight. I'm going out of town. If you have any questions feel free to call Bud."

Wednesday

20 Sept 2000

Courtroom

It had been a good day in court. Mac had put several nails into the coffin of the officer who had been charged with espionage. She wanted to go home and relax in a hot bath. Bud had wanted to go over some testimony for court tomorrow.

She told him to go home and relax with Harriet and AJ. It could wait until tomorrow. The case was going well. It would only last a few more days. Unfortunately the defense lawyer wanted to talk to her about a deal. She walked out of the building with him discussing the possibility of a plead bargain.

"My client wants to talk about a deal Colonel. He has information he wants to exchange for a plead and a lesser sentence." offered the lawyer.

"I'm sorry Sir, but this case is almost over and your client is guilty. It's too late to plead now. If he has information that is of any value to the government he can use it during the sentencing phase. As of now it has no value with me." replied Mac.

They bumped into a man in uniform as they walked to their cars. The defendant was placed into the car by the MP's, who were going to return him to the brig. Mac was still talking with the lawyer when she heard the car start and then explode.

It wasn't long before the Marines from the security office were there helping Mac and the lawyer off the ground. 'Shit' she thought. 'Now I won't get home for a few more hours. I'll have to stay here and give a statement to the Guards.

I'll have to inform the Admiral about what happened. Why can't life be simple for once. I mean Harm is thousands of miles away. Nothing is supposed to happen when he's away, at least not around here to me.'

Thursday

21 Sept 2000

Russian Law Office

Harm looked around him. This office was a dump. He wondered what purpose it served in the past, it was probably a storage closet. He looked at the files on his desk. How in the world was he supposed to do anything with them?

They were all in Russian. None of them had been translated. It appeared that some went back more than forty years. He shook his head and wondered what he was doing here. Mac would be so much better at this than he.

At least she could read the Russian and speak it. He wondered who was behind this joke. A few years ago it could be a number of people. Now that number had been greatly reduced. It smelled of Mark Falcon or was it Sokol.

He heard a noise. He saw a drunken soldier walk into his office. He went to the corner and pulled his zipper down. 'What the Hell?' "Hey You! Stop!" yelled Harm. The Russian soldier staggered as he turned around.

"What you want? Who are you?" slurred Volkonov. "My name is Commander Harmon Rabb, who are you?" asked Harm. "My name is Capt. Volkonov. I'm the barrister that requested your assistance." replied Volkonov. "What happened to the toilet that used to be here?"

They spent a couple of hours talking about the Russian military laws. Harm assured him that on paper the laws were fine. It was how they were implemented that was all screwed up.

They went over cases going back forty years. They went over a wide variety of cases from petty theft to murder. When they were done Captain Volkonov told Harm about a corrupt General whom he was interested in.

A General who sold Russians arms to the Chechnya rebels to use on Russians soldiers. Harm's interest was peaked. He agreed to go to Chechnya with Captain Volkonov to investigate.

Saturday

23 Sept 2000

Mac called Webb to find out what he knew. It seemed that the Commander had been in touch with him looking for a deal. Webb's team came up with information about the explosive. It was of Russian design. It was set off by remote control.

The remote control device was sold in ten stores to thirty five customers. Webb and Mac spent most of the weekend checking out the different locations where the remote control device was sold.

Finally at one of the last locations they bump into Falcon. He had come to the States to find out information that might help him determine who might have killed the Commander.

His sources told him that whoever killed the Commander might be the same person who might be involved with assassinating his President.

"What are you doing here Falcon?" asked Webb with attitude.

"Hello Sarah, you're looking nice today. I'm here for the same reason you are Webb. I'm trying to find out who kill the Commander." replied Falcon.

"Both of you stop this pissing contest. We should go back to Jag and share whatever information we have. We might be able to figure this thing out quicker." ordered Mac. She cursed Harm for leaving her here to deal with these two juvenile delinquents.

They went back to Jag where they met up with Bud. They went through everything that they had confiscated from the Commander. Falcon admitted to a planned trip by President Putin to the United States in June.

He had planned on touring an automotive assembly plant in Michigan. They discovered that there had been an assassination attempt planned for Putin at Rouge car plant, but the trip had been canceled.

Tuesday

26 Sept 2000

Jag Headquarters

Once Falcon discovered the true intent of the assassin he returned to Russia to consult with his associates on the best way to protect President Putin and how to locate and apprehend the assassin.

Meanwhile Webb was in the Admiral's office politicking. He was trying to get the Admiral to let Mac go to Russia with him to help capture the assassin who killed the Commander who had been accused of espionage.

In reality he wanted to get Mac away from the Aussie mutt. He figured if Rabb didn't want Mac, then why shouldn't he be able to have her. The Aussie mutt wasn't good enough for Mac. He only wanted her as a trophy wife.

He didn't know Mac. He didn't respect Mac for who she was. He surely didn't listen to what she wanted. All he wanted was sex and eventually someone to take home with him to Australia.

"Sir, you should allow Mac to come along with me. We need to find the man responsible for killing the Commander." argued Webb.

"I'm already short one lawyer, I can't afford to lose another." replied the Admiral.

"If you don't let her go with me, it's the same as allowing terrorists to come into our back yard and do whatever they want. It's like giving up before the fight." argued Webb.

"How can I justify this to the Russians, to the SecNav?" asked the Admiral.

"It's in our best interest to have a stable Russian government. As for why Mac needs to go, she's conducting a JAGman investigation. She's only going where the evidence leads her." explained Webb.

"Very well Webb. Colonel, do what you need to do, but be extremely careful. It's bad enough Rabb is over there. Who knows what trouble he has gotten into." sighed the Admiral.

"More the reason to go then Sir. He might need me to bail his six out." smiled Mac.

It didn't take long for Webb to arrange for a plane to take them to Russia. It was first class all the way. It wasn't long before Webb and Mac arrived in Russia. Falcon was there to greet them.

"What are you two doing here Webb?" asked Falcon.

"We're here looking for the Russian assassin who killed Commander Campbell.

"Where's Harm, Mark?" asked Mac.

"He's not here Sarah." replied Falcon.

"Then where is he Mark?" asked Mac, her tone was rising. She was getting a little perturbed with him. She didn't like being talked to like a schoolgirl.

"He's on a field trip to Chechnya, Sarah." replied Falcon.

"On a field trip? He's supposed to be reviewing your military laws and procedures. He's supposed to be coming up with alternatives to make the system better, more current for today's world." argued Mac in disbelief.

Falcon was becoming a little annoyed too. Why did she want to know where Rabb was. He had a job for Rabb to do and he didn't want Sarah to interfere and sidetrack him. Why couldn't she just focus on the matter at hand.

He needed to deal with Webb first, he needed find something to occupy him. Then he could wine and dine Sarah. He was after all better for her than that Aussie mutt she was currently seeing. Be patient Sarah, I'll be with you shortly Falcon thought to himself.

"Sarah, you might as well go to your hotel room. Webb and I need to talk about how you both can help me find the assassin. Alexei can take you to your hotel." replied Falcon dismissively.

"I can take you anywhere you want pretty Colonel. Maybe we can see some of the sights you didn't see the last time you were here ... Sarah." offered Alexei.

"You'll take me anywhere I want to go?" asked Mac.

It came to her that if Webb and Falcon wanted to play spy games with each other, then she would disappear and go looking for Harm. Then they could worry about finding her. She needed to take control.

She would go to Chechnya and find Harm. She wanted to know what he was up to. She knew somehow Falcon was involved. Besides Harm was always where the action was and would be happy to see her.

Maybe he would give her a flyboy smile when he found out Alexei gave her a cab ride all the way from Moscow. Maybe they could find some alone time too. Mic wasn't very good at sharing.

For some reason Mic thought he own her. Just because he gave up everything to come back to the states to be with her didn't give him the right to censure who she could see and spend time with.

She enjoyed spending time with Harm. He was her partner, her best friend for the last four years. They had fun doing things together. Why should that all stop just because she was seeing Mic. She had made no promises to him.

"You'll take me anywhere Alexei?" smiled Mac.

'Oh no.' thought Alexei. The Colonel had a look in her eye he didn't like.

"Yes pretty Colonel." replied Alexei very warily.

"Good, you can take me to the military base in Khandala." replied Mac smiling.

"But that's in Chechnya pretty Colonel." whined Alexei.

"I know where it is, please proceed." ordered Mac.

Later that day when Webb went to his room he noticed that Mac was not at the hotel. In fact she had never checked in. It dawned on him that she might be on her way to see Rabb in Chechnya. He went to see Falcon to talk to him.

"She's on her way to see Rabb." yelled Webb.

"There's too much going on around here to be worried about an emotionally conflicted woman Webb. The best I can do is let the patrols know she's heading to Chechnya." replied Falcon indifferently.

He was only interested in protecting Putin. Sarah would have to fend for herself if she was truly going to meet Rabb.

Friday

29 Sept 2000

Military base

Khandala, Chechnya

Upon arrival at the military base Mac inquired about the location of an American Naval Officer. She was directed to the brig. She wondered what kind of trouble Harm had gotten himself into.

Leave it to Harm. There wasn't a place on this earth he couldn't find trouble. It was like he was a magnet and trouble was drawn to him. She thought she might as well find out what the problem was. Maybe she could help him.

"My, my what do we have here Harmon?" teased Mac as she walked into the holding area.

Harm looked over at her in surprise. The last person in the world he expected to see here was Sarah MacKenzie.

"Mac? What are you doing here? I thought you were working on that espionage case." replied Harm in confusion.

"An assassin killed the Commander. We traced him back to Russia." replied Mac.

"Who are your friends Harmon?" asked Mac.

"Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, I would like you to meet Captain Volkonov, the man responsible for my presence here in Russia." introduced Harm.

"It's an honor to meet you Colonel, the Commander has told me much about your adventures together." smiled Volkonov as he kissed her hand causing Mac to smile.

"I hope you don't believe everything he said about me." smiled Mac.

"Mac, this is Sergei Zhukov, my brother." introduced Harm as he watched the impact of it dawned on Mac.

"Svischevo, Siberia." whispered Mac in recognition. "Your father and ... "

"Yes." affirmed Harm.

Volkonov and Zhukov looked on wondering what was going on. Very little was being said between Harm and Mac, yet so much was being conveyed. It was like they were communicating on a different level that they weren't privy to.

"So how did you get here Mac?" asked Harm. Even though he was happy to see her, but didn't understand why she was here in Chechnya with him now.

"I came to Russia with Webb to work with Falcon, but they were being asses. They didn't want to include me in their little discussion about how they were going to catch the assassin. I asked Falcon where you were.

He said you were here at military base in Khandala. Webb wanted to dismiss me to the hotel room. Falcon told Alexei to take me anywhere I wanted. So I had Alexei bring me here." smiled Mac.

"You got Alexei to drive you here in his cab? You got to be kidding me Mac. He's afraid of his own shadow. I guess it is true that you can get any man do anything you want him to." replied Harm in disbelief.

"Funny, Alexei said the same thing about you Harm. He thinks I only made the trip here because I was in love with you. He thought you would take me into your arms and kiss me." teased Mac.

"That can be arranged." replied Harm daring her.

Volkonov and Zhukov watched with amazement as Harm and Mac bantered back and forth like a long married couple. They were oblivious to those around them. What amazed them the most was how flirtatious they were with each other considering that they were in relationships with other people.

Mac heard a truck pull up outside. She then saw the assassin get out of the truck and walk away.

"It's him Harm, the assassin. He's here to kill Putin." yelled Mac. That drew the attention of the guard standing outside the room.

With a swift move Harm knocked out the guard out cold. He retrieved the keys from him and release Zhukov from the cell. Mac and Volkonov went after the assassin. Harm tried to move the truck while Zhukov worked on the bomb.

Five minutes later Harm was driving the truck to a more remote part of the base. He nearly ran down the assassin in the process. The assassin pushed the remote device, but nothing happened. Zhukov walked out from the back of the truck holding the bomb.

Before the assassin could get away, Mac knocked him to the ground with a punch to the head and a kick to the ribs. Webb and Falcon arrived quickly to secure him and had him taken away. Falcon looked at Webb in amazement.

He wondered how was it possible that Rabb and MacKenzie happen to be in the right place at the right time to catch the assassin who was trying to kill his President. He had thought Sarah had only come to Chechnya because she was put out and wanted to commiserate with Rabb.

"How did they know where to be? They didn't know that Putin was going to be here." asked a befuddled Falcon."It's Rabb's MO, he's always where the trouble is." smiled Webb. Falcon and the Russians would owe him one.

Falcon watched them closely as they talked to each other. The look between them was still there since the last time he saw them two years ago. They were still in love. Why were they seeing other people if they were in love?

He noticed the touching going on between them. It was so subtle that they weren't even aware they were even doing it. And the way they smiled at each other, he wish Sarah would smile at him that way or any woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **A Russian Surprise**

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternate Universe, shipper style

Spoiler: Legacy I, II

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Mac's road trip to Chechnya to say hello to Harm gives Webb and Falcon an idea.

_Feedback is welcomed, it's how we grow. _

_Please be nice we're all friends here._

_Author's note: I've found watching Jag over the years that at any one point, an episode can lead Harm and Mac to the altar. This story takes place at the beginning of season six after Harm discovers Sergei, though Sergei plays a very minimal role in this story._

part 2

Saturday

30 Sept 2000

Khandala, Chechnya

"What are you thinking Falcon?" asked Webb. He knew something of dubious means was up with the bald headed weasel.

"I think I have the answer to the world's biggest problem. It's time to alleviate the rest of the world of the MacKenzie and Rabb dance. Are they going to wake up and declare their love to each other?

From what I've learned through my associates and personal experience, every relationship that MacKenzie and Rabb have had with other people since they have been working together, has ended in failure because the other people in their relationships are able to see that MacKenzie and Rabb are in love with each other.

I have seen the attraction between them each time I've come in contact with them. Sarah might welcome the attention from other men, but it's Rabb that she loves. Hell she's chased him all over Russia twice now." revealed Mark.

"Falcon, Rabb is involved with Renee Peterson, the video princess. Sarah is involved with Mic Brumby, the Aussie mutt." argued Webb.

"That's only because Sarah doesn't think Harm loves her. Rabb thinks she has made a choice to be with the Aussie mutt, not him." explained Mark.

"I had a man observing them on the ferry that night when they were in Australia. He heard Sarah ask Rabb when was it going to be their turn to be a couple. Rabb said he wasn't ready. Sarah took it as a rejection.

A few nights later the Aussie mutt proposed to Sarah. She turned him down. She only took the ring because she felt sorry for the mutt. She doesn't love the guy. Sarah is lonely and is looking for a little love." continued Mark.

"I don't know Falcon. She seems pretty happy with the Aussie mutt. Even Rabb appears to be happy with the bleached bimbo. God only knows what he sees in her. She has enough paint on her to do a room." shuddered Webb.

"But do you really want to see Sarah marry the Aussie mutt?" asked Mark.

"Not really Falcon, but if Rabb is stupid enough to let her, it's not my job to stop her. Why, what do you have in mind?" asked Webb.

"I think I can convince President Putin to have them married in the Great Hall of the People before a national audience. It shouldn't be hard to convince ZNN to film it." smiled Mark.

"Now why would the president of Russia want to have Harm and Mac get married? He doesn't know them." asked Webb.

"He wouldn't, but they did save his life. All I have to do is whisper in his ear that Rabb and Sarah are in love and want to get marry. It would make good politics. It would be a way for him to say thank you them and better relations with your country." smiled Falcon.

"Sounds pretty damm good to me Falcon. I'll make sure they're both there. I'm sure I can come up with some reason for them to be there." smiled Webb.

This is going to be good thought Webb. For once he would get the better of Harm and Mac. What could possibly be better than having them get married on ZNN in front of the world, Jag, and their friends?

He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they found out that they were married. He would have finally put an end to the age old question of when will they wake up and see what's right in front of them.

Sunday

1 Oct 2000

Great Hall of the People

Moscow, Russia

Harm was standing in the Great Hall of the People in his dress whites. He was told that he and Mac were going to be awarded the highest honor possible by President Putin.

He had to smile to himself. It was like old times. Once again they had come up big and saved the day. It never got old to him. He thanked God Mac showed up when she did otherwise he might have ended up dead.

Mac was in another room getting ready. They insisted that she wear a gown that dated back to before the revolution. It belongs to the royal family. It was very beautiful. It was white which surprised her.

And it had a long train that must have been at least twenty feet long. She had several attendants who were assisting her in her effort to get ready. She stepped into a gown. Her attendants pulled the gown up.

She slipped her arms through the opening meant for sleeves. The attendants pulled the gown to rest on her shoulders before lacing up the back. Mac had to suck in her small waist. She couldn't believe how snug it was.

She wished there was a mirror somewhere in the room. She felt so beautiful in the gown. She still didn't understand why she was wearing the gown. When she asked why, she was told it was the proper way for one to dress for an audience with President Putin.

When Mac made her entrance the entire place went silent. Harm's jaw dropped six inches when he saw her. She looked so beautiful he could hardly breathe. He wondered why she was dress so elegantly.

When Mac finally arrived next to him, he felt the urge to take her hand and give it a kiss like in the movies. He felt it was only right. They turned to face the President when they heard him begin to speak.

Even though Mac spoke and understood Russian, she wasn't paying much attention to what was being said. Even though she subconsciously knew there was a change in speakers, she didn't take note.

She was enjoying the attention Harm was giving her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. As quickly as he looked at the speaker, he would as quickly revert his eyes to Mac. She was so beautiful.

Mac felt so beautiful. Never before had she had this affect on him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She hadn't seen him look at her like this since the first day they met. The day she swore he was looking into her soul.

They weren't aware what the ceremony was or that they were being married in Russian. Mac wasn't able to pay attention to what was being said. She and Harm were gazing into each other's eyes as the ceremony was being conducted.

It wasn't until they had her put a ring on Harm's finger and Harm was told to the same, that they were aware of what was happening. They both were stunned. They had thought that they were there to receive an award for saving the life of the President of Russia.

Jag Headquarters

Admiral's office

The Admiral was in his office talking with Mic. He was being his usual annoying self. Mic seemed to be worried about something and the Admiral wanted to find out what it was. He had a pretty good idea that it had something to do with the Colonel.

"It's good to see you again Mic. It's been awhile. Last time was this spring wasn't it, the Surface Warfare Ball." greeted the Admiral.

"Yes Sir, I have been busy with my new job. It's been a great experience. I also have been seeing Sarah quite a bit. Our relationship has been moving forward, but I haven't gotten her to move the ring over to the left hand yet." replied Mic rambling a little.

"So what brings you by Mic?" asked the Admiral. He had a good idea, but wanted to hear it from Mic.

"I was wondering if you heard anything from Sarah. It's been seventy two hours since she left. She was supposed to call me when she got to Russia, but she hasn't called me yet. I was wondering if you had heard anything Sir." moaned Mic.

"What are you afraid of Mic? Are you afraid she's missing or missing with Rabb?" asked the Admiral with a smile. He knew what had happen, she had gone after Rabb. Good thing too, she ended up saving Rabb's life and that of the President Putin.

"I'm not sure Sir. There has to be a reason why she hasn't call. I guess she could be looking for Rabb. It wouldn't be out of the question, but that doesn't explain why she hasn't called." replied Mic.

"Well as it turns out Harm was at Khandala Military base in Chechnya. Mac got pissed off at Webb and decided to go to see Harm." smiled the Admiral.

"What! She went to Chechnya? How did she get there?" asked an alarmed Mic.

"She took a cab ride from Moscow to Khandala Military base. It's over a thousand miles." smiled the Admiral.

He was ready to laugh. The things she would do to be with Rabb. The more things changed, the more they stay the same. It was the same last year when Mic left to return home, he didn't have a chance with Mac in the long run.

"How in the world did she get a cab driver to take her to Chechnya?" asked a befuddled Mic.

"An old friend she met a couple of years ago. He would do anything for her." smiled the Admiral as he saw the look on Mic's face.

"You honesty don't think Harm is the only friend she has do you? She has friends all over the world." the Admiral loved this conversation. How was it possible Mic knew so little about Mac? Did he live in a world of denial.

"Any way I got a report from Webb. Mac and Rabb prevented an assassination attempt on the President of Russia. They're heroes in Russia. There's supposed to be a large celebration for them today." smiled the Admiral.

Mic sat there dumbfounded. What could he say? Once again Mac sought out Rabb. She seemed to always want to be with him during a time of trouble. Maybe it was a good thing. It seemed that they always came out okay whenever they were watching each other's back.

Jag Headquarters

Bullpen

Meanwhile Harm and Mac's wedding was being film by ZNN live and being fed worldwide to all the countries of the world. JAG operations, as always, had one television monitor tuned in to ZNN.

Bud was walking through the bullpen when he noticed what appeared to be a wedding on the ZNN channel. He was kind of surprise. Weddings weren't the usual fare for ZNN unless it was very important, like royalty.

He called Harriet over to take a look. What they saw shocked them both. Bud hurried to the Admiral's office.

"Tiner, I need to see the Admiral ASAP!" blurted Bud.

"He's with Commander ... I mean Mic Brumby, but I'm sure he's not too busy." replied Jason.

Bud knocked on the door and entered when directed.

"What do you need Lieutenant?" asked the Admiral slightly annoyed.

"Sir, you need to turn on the television and tune it to ZNN." exclaimed Bud.

"Why Lieutenant?" asked the Admiral getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Sir, I can't explain it, it's something you need to see for yourself." replied Bud.

The Admiral sighed before moving to turn the television on to ZNN. What he saw, he didn't understand at first. It looked like a meeting of congress in another country, but when they zoomed in on Harm and Mac he was even more perplexed.

He understood why Harm might be in his dress whites, but why was Mac dressed in an elegant royal gown. It looked like it could be a wedding gown.

"Sir, it's the Commander and the Colonel, they're getting married." declared Bud.

Mic fell backward out of his chair in shock and disbelief. He and the Admiral were speechless. Never in the world did they believe that they would ever see Harm and Mac getting married. Mic cursed, there wasn't anything he could do.

Meanwhile Harriet had everyone in the bullpen gathered around the television monitors. They were all turned to ZNN. Harriet was beside herself. Everyone was shocked, but they were all happy for Harm and Mac.

They all marveled at how beautiful Mac looked. She looked like royalty. She looked so happy, but what they couldn't understand was, why were they getting married in Russia.

Bud saw the confused look on the Admiral's face. "If you read the sub title Sir." stated Bud.

It read "Do you Sarah, take Harmon, to be your husband? Yes. Place the ring on his finger. Do you Harmon, take Sarah, to be your wife? Yes. Place the ring on her finger."

The Admiral smiled as he saw the look on their faces change from gazing lovingly into each other's eyes to shock. He couldn't believe that they were unaware that they were being married.

But then again nothing surprised him anymore with these two. They had both gone to Russia at different times for different reasons. Somehow they both ended up in the same place at the right time to save the President of Russia from being assassinated and to get married.

Great Hall of the People

Moscow, Russia

Mac caught some movement with the corner of her eye. It was Falcon. He was walking over to them. He gave her a ring. She looked at the ring and was puzzled as to why Falcon would be handing to her what appeared to her to be wedding band.

The speaker asked Mac in Russian "Sarah, do you take Harmon as your lawful wedded husband?"

All of a sudden Mac's breath caught. She had thought she and Harm were here to get an award from the President of Russia for saving his life. Never in the world did she expect that she was here to marry Harm.

Even though Mac had began dreaming that someday she would marry him after he saved her life the first time, today was not that day. Though she should have known something was up when they asked her to wear this gown.

Why in the world would she be wearing such an elegant gown to receive a medal. This gown was meant to be the center of attention. She didn't think the President would want to be upstaged.

"What's the matter Mac?" whispered Harm.

Mac took Harm's left hand with her left hand.

"We're getting married Harm." replied Mac as she turned to the speaker and said "Yes." as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

Now it was Harm's turn to stand there looking stunned. He didn't know what to say or do. What was going on? Who was responsible for this?

Falcon handed a ring to Harm and whispered "Just say yes and slipped the ring on her finger. You better not embarrass Sarah."

Harm wanted to kill Falcon. He knew that Falcon had to be behind this somehow. When this circus was over he was going to beat Falcon to a pulp.

It wasn't that he was against marrying Mac. He had spent most of his free time since the day he met her, thinking about the day he and Mac would get married and have kids together. That fact was reinforced when he had returned to flying.

He had never realized how ingrained Mac had become into his life until she was no longer there. It was why it pained him so much when she had become involved with Bugme. When he was flying he wanted to see Mac anytime something good happen and tell her about it.

But she wasn't there waiting for him. He had gone from spending as much as sixteen hour everyday with her to none at all. There was no more stimulating and intellectual conversation and bantering. He missed her smile, her flirtatious manner.

But he wasn't emotionally ready to get married today. Once again his life was being turned upside down just like it had been in Australia. He had been surprised when Mac asked him about being together as more than just friends.

They hadn't been getting along like they were before he had returned to flying. Her request had come out of the blue. He would have liked some time to think about it. Instead she had taken Bugme's ring.

Now he was being asked to marry Mac. Why today? As much as he would love to marry Mac, he would have liked to do it on his own terms. Why was everyone sticking their nose into Mac and his business anyway? Why couldn't they leave them alone?

They were both adults who were more than capable of solving their own problems and living their own lives as they saw fit. He was going to kill Falcon first, then Webb. Webb had to have had a part in all this too.

When he heard the speaker mentioned his name he turned to look at him.

Mac whispered "Say yes Harm." with a pleading, but loving look.

Harm replied "Yes." and slipped the ring onto her finger.

A few minutes later he was instructed to kiss the bride. "Harm." He heard Mac say with a look it was time to share a kiss.

They shared a wonderful kiss that lasted for twenty seconds. Harm wanted to make it more passionate and longer, but he knew it wasn't the time or place. He looked into Mac's eyes and said "I love you Sarah."

Mac was momentary stunned at Harm's confession of love, but she recovered quickly. She figured Harm was playing the role so she would too, although she really meant what she said. "I love you Harm."

They were led to a room where there was a celebration going on. It was very elegant. President Putin gave a little speech thanking Harm and Mac for foiling the assassination attempt on his life. He then gave them both a medal.

Harm and Mac had dinner and danced for a few hours. Falcon was surprised that they looked so graceful together considering the gown Mac was wearing. He had a colleague filming their wedding and their time at the party.

He figured they might want to remember this day. He also wanted them to realize how special this day was and that it was something that they both really wanted. He had a feeling when they saw the film later, they would thank him.

Falcon arranged for the film to be given to them before they left Moscow for the states. He didn't want to be around to be caught by Harm and Mac. Webb had already left the area for the states hours ago.

Harm and Mac looked for Webb and Falcon during the night, but they never found either one of them. They spent the night in their hotel room doing the honeymoon shuffle. They didn't get much sleep before returning to Washington the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **A Russian Surprise**

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternate Universe, shipper style

Spoiler: Legacy I, II

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Mac's road trip to Chechnya to say hello to Harm gives Webb and Falcon an idea.

_Feedback is welcomed, it's how we grow. _

_Please be nice we're all friends here._

_Author's note: I've found watching Jag over the years that at any one point, an episode can lead Harm and Mac to the altar. This story takes place at the beginning of season six after Harm discovers Sergei, though Sergei plays a very minimal role in this story._

part three

Monday

2 Oct 2000

Mac's Apartment

Harm and Mac arrived back in Washington shortly before noon the next day. It had been a long trip. They took a cab to her place since it was closer to the airport. They were tired from the long flight.

They ordered in Chinese to eat while they watched the film that had been given to them. They weren't sure about what they were going to see.

"What are we going to do Harm?" asked Mac.

There were so many things that were going to be affected by their marriage. First off was their work environment. Would they still be able to work together? Would they both be able to stay at Jag?

"I think the first thing we should do is eat lunch and watch the film Falcon gave us. It may explain a lot of things, such as to why he and Webb arranged for us to get married." replied Harm.

"What makes you think they had anything to do with it?" asked Mac.

"Come on Sarah, who else would have the gall to do something like this. You must have said something or done something to give them the idea." replied Harm.

"Me! I had nothing to do with this Harm. You're the one they like to screw around with." rebutted Mac before grinning.

"No way Sarah. I haven't seen Falcon since the last time we were in Russia several years ago. I haven't seen Webb since last spring before Bugme arrived. You just spent the last few days with both Falcon and Webb.

You went to Russia with Webb. You met with Falcon when you arrived in Russia. You had Alexei take you in his cab to Chechnya just to see me. You have to be the reason Sarah. You know they both have feelings for you." argued Harm.

"So you're saying because I abandon them to go after you, I'm at fault." asked Mac.

"I didn't say it was your fault, but you're the one who told me that Alexei was unhappy about traveling a thousand miles in his cab to Chechnya because you're in love with me.

I'm sure it wasn't hard for Falcon and Webb to draw the same conclusion. After all this is the second time you came to Russia to be with me." explained Harm as he gave her a big smile.

"Look Sarah, I know the timing really sucks. And I know that we both like to be in control of our own lives, but getting married and being together is something we both have wanted for a long time. The only question was when not if." continued Harm.

He hoped she agreed with him. He didn't want to lose her. He loved her more than anyone else. Maybe things would work out if they both wanted it badly enough. Mac's breath caught in her throat. He was calling her Sarah.

He only called her Sarah when he wanted her to know how much he really cared about her as a woman and not as a marine. Maybe things would work out for her, for them. She could only hope.

"So what are you telling me Harm? Do you love me? Do you want to make this marriage work?" asked Mac. She didn't like what Webb and Falcon did any more than Harm, but maybe Harm was right and he did really love her and want to be with her.

"Yes Sarah, on both accounts." replied Harm uneasily.

"Then why did you reject me when we were on the ferry last winter?" wailed Mac.

"I didn't reject you Sarah. I said I wasn't ready, that is, I wasn't ready to get married and start a family with you. I know that's what you want more than anything n the world. It's what I want too, but I wasn't ready." explained Harm.

"Are you ready now Harm?" asked Mac.

"Not really, but I don't want to lose you either. I do love you Sarah. I'm willing to try and make this work. I do want this." answered Harm hesitantly.

"You love me. You want to be with me. What are we going to tell everyone? What are we going to tell Mic and Renee? What about work?" asked Mac. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

How were they going to be able to tell them? How were they going to respond to their wedding? Would they fight with them about what they could no longer have?

"What do you think Renee is going to say after she finds out?" asked Mac.

"I don't really know Mac. I'm sure she'll be upset, but I think on some level she knew we would get together. For all her moxie Renee is as unsure of herself like you are Mac.

She has spent most of her life trying to get people to like her. It was why she was the class clown for so many years. Even in her adult life she has had difficulty getting people to like her for more than what she can do for them." sighed Harm.

"What about Bugme?" smiled Harm.

"Come on Harm, be nice. You have me now, he doesn't. He really isn't that bad of a guy." replied Mac.

"Yeah, if you're looking for a drinking buddy. I just don't like a guy who doesn't understand the word no, who keeps on pushing until he gets what he wants. He doesn't listen. I don't think he even respects you." argued Harm.

"You might be right Harm. I told him in Australia a relationship with him would never work. He pushed his ring on me. When he showed up here last spring he told me he gave up everything to be here with me. I felt obligated to spend time with him.

He didn't seem to listen to what my needs were. I guess he was pushing his agenda once again. He has a way of saying no worries when I say no to one of his request, but eventually he does what he wants to anyway.

I don't think he's going to be very happy when he finds out. I wouldn't be surprise if he shows up here tonight. I'm sure he'll try to convince me to annul the marriage." conceded Mac.

"Do you want to annul the marriage Sarah?" asked Harm.

"After last night you're asking me that question?" smiled Mac. "I'm more worry about work. How are we going to deal all the busy bodies if this leaks out?"

"I would like to keep it off the radar at work. I think we need time together without interference from others. It's one thing to be together as friends, but to be together as a couple might be another story.

I think we need to find that out. I want to try Sarah. As for Renee and Mic, we can either do it together or separately. We can tell them that it wasn't planned, it just happen. Apologized and wished them the best.

It's all we can do." sighed Harm.

"That sounds good Harm. I hate hurting them, they are good people. Let's watched the film now. I'm still not sure what happened yesterday, I was distracted by a handsome sailor." smiled Mac.

"As I was preoccupied by the most beautiful marine who ever grace a wedding gown." smiled Harm as Mac blushed.

They went over to the couch to watch the film. They were a little surprised at what they saw. During the time they thought they were going to receive an award, Harm's eyes never left Mac.

Even though it appeared that Mac was paying attention to the speaker at times, most of the time she was totally absorbed with Harm. She looked so in love with Harm.

"When I put on the gown I knew it was beautiful, but I wasn't aware how I looked in it because there wasn't a mirror in the room. I thought it was a little snug." smiled Mac.

She was blown away. She knew she was a beautiful woman even though she usually tried to down played it, but she wasn't prepare to what she saw in the film. She looked like a princess.

The princess was very beautiful, more so than any other woman she had ever seen. To think that beautiful princess was her defied all comprehension. It was no wonder why Harm never took his eyes off her.

"It wasn't the gown Sarah, it was the woman in the gown. I know you probably won't believe this, but the manner in which you see yourself today, is how I've seen you every day since I've known you. You have and always will be the most beautiful woman in my life.

Your beauty is so intoxicating and yet so intimidating at the same time. You're the woman every man wants, but is afraid to be with. You are so special Sarah. I hope you can see that." sighed Harm.

"Thank you Harm. I am beginning to understand. For so many years I felt myself unworthy. It's so hard to work through so many years of low self esteem. You can't help but feel like a loser when your mother leaves you behind with such a lousy and abusive man as my father was.

You never think you can have the dreams that every young woman has; a good job, a good man, and lots and ... " beamed Mac.

"lots of shoes." smiled Harm. "How about a girl with your looks and my brains."

"And a boy with your looks and my brains." smiled Mac.

She was so happy right now. Nothing could spoil it. Last night she had fallen asleep in his arms. Tonight, she wanted to make hot passionate love all night long with Harm.

It would fulfill a dream she's had since the night she slept in his arms after being shot by the poachers. She sighed contently. But before she could asked Harm about going to the bedroom there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Sarah, you look too comfortable to get up." smiled Harm as he got up and walked to the door.

He was surprise to see Bugme standing there, but then again not. He had been seeing Sarah quite regularly before they left for Russia.

"Come in Mic, Sarah and I have been watching a movie about the 'Princess and the Sailor'. You're welcome to watch the end of the film with us. They've just arrived at the party." smile Harm.

He hoped that Bugme wasn't here to cause trouble. Today had been so wonderful. Any time he spent with Mac was wonderful. He hoped it would never end.

"Why are you here Mic?" asked Mac a little surprised. She had hoped that Mic would stay away for a few days.

"I'm here to see you Sarah. I'm here to tell you no worries, we can get your marriage annulled tomorrow." slurred Mic. He appeared to have been drinking.

"What are you talking about Mic?" asked Mac wondering how he knew about her marriage to Harm.

"There won't be any annulment Bugme. Sarah and I are married and we're going to stay married. How did you find out anyway? No one here knows we got married." argued Harm.

"I ain't talking to you mate. I'm talking to Sarah. If you don't mind, leave!" replied Mic in defiance.

"In your dreams Bugme." replied Harm ready to throw the Aussie mutt out on his ear.

"Mic! Stop it! How do you know Harm and I are married?" ordered Mac.

"I know you don't love him Sarah. He only thinks of you as his sister." mumbled a drunk Mic.

"Harm and I are married. I love him Mic. I'm sorry, but you have always known that I was in love with Harm. You know it's the reason I never moved the ring over to the other hand. We aren't going to get an annulment." explained Mac.

Mic listened with anger and disappointment. No way was he going to lose his Sarah to Rabb. He would fight him for her, but not today, he was too wasted.

"But Sarah, we've been seeing each other every day for the last three months. We're practically engaged." whined Mic. "Rabb doesn't love you, he told me so himself. He only thinks of you as a sister."

"It's over Mic. I love Harm and he loves me. What you think doesn't matter anymore. By the way Mic, how did you find out we were married?" asked Mac once again.

"It was on ZNN yesterday. The reporters talked about it for hours." whined Mic.

"It's time for you to leave Mic. Goodbye." replied Mac as she dismissed him.

She walked him to the door and out of her apartment. She walked back to the couch to Harm.

"You don't suppose anyone else knows do you Harm?" asked Mac.

As much as she loved the idea of being married to Harm, she wanted to keep that to herself for awhile. It was going to be tough enough learning to live with Harm without inquiries from everyone else at the office, especially the office twit, Harriet.

"It's hard to say Sarah. We got married Sunday afternoon in Russia. It would have been very early in the day here. Who would be watching ZNN on Sunday anyway?" replied Harm.

Little did Harm and Mac know, everyone from Jag was in on Sunday trying to catch up with the extra workload that was caused by two senior officers who were gone for the last two weeks. They had all seen the wedding and the reception that was held afterwards.

Tuesday

3 Oct 2000

Jag Headquarters

The next morning Harm and Mac arrived early to work. They wanted to work on their reports without any disruptions. They wanted to be ready to hand them in to the Admiral. It had been a strange week with so many different things happening.

For Harm it was meeting a Russian officer who became his friend. He met a brother he never knew existed. He got into a firefight with Chechnyan rebels. He went up against a Russian General selling arms to the enemy.

He finished up his time in Russia by saving the President's life because Mac had recognized the assassin. He didn't want to get into what happened after that. That was his and Mac's little secret. A secret he was more than happy to keep for now.

For Mac it had started with a Commander being charged with espionage, before he had been killed. She worked with Webb and Falcon to find out who killed the Commander and what his real intentions were. She had gone to Russia to find the assassin.

In the process she took a long road trip to Chechnya to see Harm. How she had gotten Alexei to take her was a mystery in itself. After she found Harm she caught the assassin and prevented him from killing the Russian President.

There was so much to comprehend. She had just experienced a life changing experience. One she hoped would last her a lifetime. But for that to happen she needed time alone with Harm without any interference from others.

A couple hours later Harriet walked in to the bullpen. She looked around to see who was present. She noticed a light coming from Mac's office. She was so excited that she felt some uncontrolled dampness, a problem she experiences every time she got excited since the birth of AJ.

She walked over to Mac's office. She hadn't seen Mac in a week. So much had happened. She had seen the wedding Sunday morning. She was so excited that her friend finally had her dreams come true.

She wanted to talk to Mac about her wedding. Ever since she saw Mac and the Commander getting married Sunday on ZNN, she had been floating on cloud nine. She was so happy for them.

Now Mac could have everything she ever wanted, a family with Harm and their kids. Harriet beamed with joy as she knocked on the door. Mac ignored the knocking. The Admiral wasn't due in for another hour.

But Harriet wouldn't take a hint, she would not be deter. She wanted to talk to Mac so she kept on knocking. She even tried the door, but it was locked. Getting more annoyed by the minute Mac got up from behind her desk to see who was there.

She opened the door to see Harriet standing there with a ditzy look on her face. She looked like she was going to burst. Mac moaned. She didn't have time for this. She didn't want to deal with Harriet this morning. She had too much work to do.

"What do you want Lieutenant? I'm too busy too talk. I need to get a report done before the Admiral gets in." declared Mac in a very stern voice.

"I want to congratulate you Ma'am." replied Harriet. "On your marriage to Commander Rabb."

"The Commander and I aren't married Lieutenant. Now if that's all, I have a lot of work. You're dismiss." rebutted Mac.

"But Ma'am, we all saw it. The Admiral called us in to work Sunday morning. We all saw your wedding on ZNN. The one where you married Commander Rabb in Russia." argued Harriet with an energy level only three year olds seemed to have.

"I don't have time for this lunacy Lieutenant. The Commander and I only spent an hour together in Chechnya. We flew back to Moscow to get our things from the hotel before we flew back to the states Sunday morning.

We weren't in Russia long enough to get married. And as you can clearly see I have no ring on my finger. Now I suggest you return to your desk and get to work before I write you up for dereliction of duty." ordered Mac.

Harriet slinked back to her desk. She didn't understand. They all couldn't be wrong. They had all seen the Colonel marrying the Commander on ZNN. Something wasn't right. She needed to talk to Bud. Maybe he could find out something from the Commander, the real story of what happen.

An hour later Mac met up with Harm in the break room. It was the first time she had seen him since they arrived this morning. She wanted to fill him in about what she had learned from the gossip queen.

"Hi Harm, how has your morning been?" asked Mac.

"Uneventful and peaceful. My report about what happened during my stay in Russia is almost done. I thought I would get a refill before I did any more work. I need it after last night." smiled Harm.

"Oh? What happened to you last night Sailor?" teased Mac.

If there was anyone standing outside the door she wanted them to believe that she and Harm weren't together. They would play a game to keep the others off their scent.

"A beautiful and sexy woman seduced me most of the night. It was great." smiled Harm. He loved this part of Mac.

"Is that right. I had a very good night too. The nighttime activities of the adult variety in front of the fireplace were fantastic." smiled Mac.

They could explain to others if they walked in that Harm was with Renee and she was with Mic. Who could dispute that possibility?

"By the way, some Intel came my way this morning from the office gossip queen. She told me that everyone was here at Jag, Sunday morning. They all saw a wedding on ZNN. I told her she was mistaken, it wasn't us.

I told her we weren't even in Russia long enough together to get married. We only stop off long enough to get our things from the hotel. I even showed her the lack of jewelry on my finger as proof." Mac informed Harm.

"That explains Bud's visit this morning, though as always he was more cryptic in his approached than Harriet could ever be. Did she buy your explanation?" asked Harm.

"I think so, but I'm not sure. She had that constipated look on her face she gets anytime she has to think. I think she's more confused than anything else right now. It's probably why Bud talked to you. Why can't people just leave us alone?" wailed Mac.

"It wouldn't be bad if they were fresh out of college and didn't know any better, but we're probably two of the older people here at Jag with the exception of the Admiral. They shouldn't be getting involve with our personal lives." replied Harm.

"Speak for yourself Sailor, but I do get your point. You would have thought they would have learned by now that butting in doesn't help anyone." agreed Mac.

They both went back to their office with their coffee. They were almost done with their report. The Admiral would be in soon. He definitely would want to see them, of that they were quite sure.

Harm's Office

Jag Headquarters

A couple of hours later the Admiral sent Tiner to get Harm and Mac. Tiner knocked on Mac's door first. If he was lucky they both would be there. He had found in the past that whenever the Admiral wanted them both, he would find them together.

"Ma'am, the Admiral would like to see you in his office." informed Tiner.

"Does he want Commander Rabb too?" asked Mac.

"Yes Ma'am." replied Tiner.

"I'll get him Tiner." Mac told him.

"Yes Ma'am." replied Tiner as he left the office and returned to his desk.

Mac gathered up her report before she went over to Harm's office. She knocked on his door before entering.

"What's up Mac?" asked Harm. He gave her one of his pattern flyboy smiles. She was so beautiful and she was his.

"The Admiral wants to see us. Have you finished your report?" asked Mac as she returned his smile with one of her own.

She was savoring the idea of how lucky she was to have Harm. He was a hunk among hunks. Mic had a good body too, but his was too big and bulky. It was hard to wrap her arms around him.

But Harm's body was more lean and natural. She had no problems wrapping her arms around him even though he might have been physically much bigger than Mic. Their bodies fitted perfectly together.

"Yep, it's all here. I didn't realize how much had really transpired until I sat down here and put it on paper. It reads like a small novel." laughed Harm. "I did leave out the last part though."

"That's good Harm. I left that part out of my report too. I think the Admiral will have enough to read with both of our reports to occupy him for the rest of the day." smiled Mac.

"Do you think he'll want to talk about our wedding?" asked Mac a little concerned.

"What wedding?" smiled Harm. "We were on our way home at the appointed time when he thought he saw us. We can play dumb about it." laughed Harm.

"You know that won't satisfy him Harm. He thinks he saw us get married. He will ask us questions." Mac argued.

"So true, but if we play our cards right he'll asked certain questions. At which point we can asked him who told him." explained Harm.

"He'll say he saw the wedding on ZNN." replied Mac still wondering.

"Right and we'll tell him it wasn't us. We were on our way home by then. Someone must have been having fun at our expense." answered Harm.

"Then we can asked for confirmation because he wouldn't take what he saw on ZNN at face value." smiled Mac. She could see where this was heading now.

"He would have gotten the confirmation from Webb because he was the only one there. He wouldn't have talked to Falcon." replied Harm. He was happy to see that Mac understood now.

"And it shouldn't be too hard to discredit anything Webb told the Admiral because he never tells anyone the whole truth." grinned Mac. She loved this plan.

"You ready to go see the Admiral?" asked Harm.

"I am now." smiled Mac wishing she could kiss Harm.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **A Russian Surprise**

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternate Universe, shipper style

Spoiler: Legacy I, II

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Mac's road trip to Chechnya to say hello to Harm gives Webb and Falcon an idea.

_Feedback is welcomed, it's how we grow. _

_Please be nice we're all friends here._

_Author's note: I've found watching Jag over the years that at any one point, an episode can lead Harm and Mac to the altar. This story takes place at the beginning of season six after Harm discovers Sergei, though Sergei plays a very minimal role in this story._

part four

Admiral's Office

Jag Headquarters

Harm and Mac walked over to the Admiral's office and knocked on his door. They entered his office when directed. They came to attention and stood in front of his desk.

"At ease Commander, Colonel. You can take a seat." ordered the Admiral.

"Yes Sir." they both replied. "Here's our reports on our excursions to Russia Sir." continued Mac as they both sat down.

"Where have you two been? Tiner came back here twenty minutes ago and told me you were on your way." snarled the Admiral gruffly.

Outwardly he was trying to put the fear of God in them. Inside he was chuckling. He figured they were working on a story to tell him and they wanted to be on the same page, but he would find a way to break them down.

"It's only been seven minutes Sir and I had to get Harm." replied Mac. She wasn't going to let the Admiral con them into thinking he was on to their fabricated story.

"I was printing out my report Sir. It took longer than expected. I'm sorry to keep you waiting Sir." replied Harm stoically.

The Admiral took a quick look through Harm's report. It was a very thick report, maybe fifty pages. He scanned the report for anything looking like a wedding or marriage. He saw nothing.

"Are you sure you included everything?" asked the Admiral. He was baiting the hook.

Harm gave Mac a quick look of puzzlement. Mac gave Harm a slight shoulder shrug of her own. The game had begun and the act of ignorance was going to be their trump card. The Admiral was going to work hard for everything he got from them.

The Admiral looked on. He could tell something was up, but he didn't know what. They were using their ability to communicate nonverbally. He would have to wait and be patient if he wanted to get to the truth.

Harm and Mac were very good. It would be very hard to outplay them, but outplay them he would. He waited for Harm's next response.

"Yes Sir. I was pretty methodical about everything. I even included a few things I normally wouldn't have included into a report of this kind." replied Harm.

"Such as what Commander?" asked the Admiral not completely believing him.

"Well you remember my first trip to Russia." Harm began as the Admiral nodded his head.

"Mac and I met with an old woman who had taken in my father before he died. What she didn't tell Mac back then was, she had a child with my father. I met their son, my brother in Chechnya." continue Harm.

"Is he the one you defended in a Russian court?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes Sir. How did you know?" asked Harm.

Mac snorted before the Admiral had a chance to reply.

"That's not what I heard. I heard you insulted every senior officer sitting on the bench. If it wasn't for Captain Volkonov, your six would have been sitting in the brig along side your brother and you both would probably be dead now instead of being a hero."

"They were a disgrace Sir. They should have been the ones that got shot. They don't know the first thing about the law. They were all afraid of the General." argued Harm. He was looking at Mac and saw the twinkle in her eye.

"It's a good thing I decided to go looking for you instead of going to the hotel like Webb and Falcon wanted me to. If I hadn't recognized the assassin when I did, your sorry six would have been history." argued Mac in a teasing manner that only Harm would recognized.

"I still can't believe you got Alexei to drive you all the way from Moscow to Khandala military base in Chechnya." replied Harm shaking his head.

"Are you talking about the Alexei, the one who works for the highest bidder? The one who would sell your six for a few bucks more?" asked a curious Admiral.

He had read that Mac had gone looking for Harm once she got to Russia in a report he had received from Webb through the CIA. It had been one of the conditions for letting Mac go to Russia with Webb.

"Alexei is in love with Mac, he would never sell her out." laughed Harm.

"No he does not Commander. He's just infatuated with me. He knows I'm the only one who can control you and keep you out of trouble. Besides he told me he wanted to take me sight seeing." smiled Mac.

"You're right about that Colonel. He went to Russia on a very simple assignment. Instead he got all the men in a transport kill, had a fight with the rebels, and pissed off the Russia military hierarchy.

I'm beginning to wonder why I ever send him away on his own anymore. As for you Colonel, I'm sure Alexei didn't know what he was getting into." commented the Admiral.

"You're must be kidding Sir. After our first trip to Russia Alexei should have expected anything from Mac." laughed Harm.

"I think we should introduce him to Sturgis. They would be perfect together." grinned Mac.

It was a smiled that Harm love to see. It meant that Mac was very happy. He had to smiled too at the comment before he and the Admiral began laughing.

"What?" asked Mac in wonderment.

"Somehow I don't think Sturgis would appreciate you setting him up with a man. I know he's not the most sociable guy in the world, but he does happen to like and prefer women." explained Harm.

(note: in this reality Harm and Mac ran into Sturgis when they stopped over in Hawaii on their return from Australia)

"I don't think Alexei would like it either. I found out from Webb that he's quite the ladies man in Moscow. He usually fixes Webb up with two or three women when he's there." smiled the Admiral.

Mac shook her head in disbelief. "Alexei was a lieutenant on a submarine when he was younger and in the Navy. You did say Sturgis was a bubblehead, Harm."

"You're right Mac. I don't know why I argue with you. You're seldom wrong." replied Harm with a smile and shaking his head.

The Admiral looked on with amusement. They must be married and in love. He hadn't seen them bantering like this since before Harm left to fly. They may think they're fooling him. To anyone who didn't know them they sounded like they were fighting,

but he could hear the teasing in their voices that only a married man/woman could know. It was time to get to the bottom of the matter at hand, their marriage this weekend in Russia.

"So I understand you had an interesting day Sunday. You met with President Putin in the Great Hall of the People. I understand that he had a very special ceremony for you before he awarded you Russia's highest honors." smiled the Admiral.

He wanted to see them both squirm especially Rabb. Rabb always like to do things he wasn't supposed to and hoped he didn't get caught in the process. It had been a long time since the last time he screwed up.

Unfortunately he was surprised by their reaction. He thought they would react uncomfortably at being caught, but instead they gave him a very puzzled look as if they didn't understand what he was talking about.

"I don't understand Sir, we didn't meet with the President of Russia." replied Harm.

"We took a heilo from Khandala Military base to Moscow Sir. We picked up our things from the hotel before we left for the airport Sir." continued Mac omitting several details.

"We left Moscow at about 0800 hours in the morning Sir." added Harm. It wasn't exactly a lie. They did leave at 0800 hours, ... Monday morning.

"We arrived back here in Washington about 1800 hours in the afternoon Sir. From the time I found Harm in Chechnya until we left Moscow for the United States, it was only six hours and twenty eight minutes Sir. The helicopter trip took four hours. We didn't have time for anything else." finished Mac with satisfaction.

She knew the Admiral was fishing for information from them. He was probably hoping that one of them would crack and break, but they had been at this game a lot longer than he had. After four years of deniability they knew how to cover their tracks.

"Something is not adding up here Colonel. I was sitting here in this office talking with Mr. Brumby, your so call almost fiancee. He was whining about the fact you hadn't called him to let him know you arrived safely in Moscow.

He was wondering where you were and if you might be with the Commander. Then Lieutenant Roberts stumbled in here light Elmer Fudd and informed me that I needed to see what was on ZNN. Do you know what I saw on ZNN Commander? Colonel?" asked the Admiral.

"No Sir." they both replied not flinching or showing any emotion.

"I saw the Commander here in his dress whites and you Colonel, were wearing the most amazing gown I've ever seen. It was like you were going to your own coronation, I thought they were anointing you the Queen of Mother Russia." continued the Admiral.

Harm and Mac gave him a puzzled look. Then they looked at each other as to convey 'do you know what he's talking about?' Harm was the first to speak.

"Sounds like you were dressed to kill Mac. I wish I was there to see you. I'm sure you would have looked very beautiful."

"Thank you Harm, but as you well know I was with you on a plane back to the states. I can only imagine what it would be like to be dressed that nicely. It must be a wonderful feeling to think of yourself as royalty.

Hey Harm, the NATO ball is coming up soon. Maybe I can go to one of those costume shops that specializes in specialty gowns. They should have something that resembles a coronation gown.

You can get one of those military uniforms that the old Czars use to wear. You know the ones with the gold frilly shoulder boards. That's sure to cause a buzz." smiled Mac as she gave him a wink.

"What about Mic?" asked Harm playing along. "It's sounds right up his alley, all show and no go."

"He's too short for the image I'm seeking. We're talking about looking like a pair of royalty Harm. I would need to be on the arm of someone much taller than I. Mic really doesn't cut it. He has to wear lifts in his shoes as it is to look taller than me." replied Mac.

"Why couldn't I wear my dress mess uniform? I think I look pretty good in them. It's one of the few things Renee likes about me being in the Navy." bantered Harm.

Mac snorted. "It's not flashy enough Harm. It's too conservative."

"I wouldn't want to draw any attention away from you Mac." smiled Harm loving the way this conversation was going.

He couldn't believe how much she could stimulate him this way. All he could think of was what they were going to do when they got home tonight.

The Admiral looked on as they bantered back and forth, he had lost control of this conversation. They had gotten side tracked and gone off on another tangent. He needed to get this discussion back on track.

"That's quite amusing, but can we get back to the issue at hand Commander, Colonel."

"Yes Sir." they both replied sheepishly. "What were you talking about Sir? I was distracted by the Commander." asked Mac looking at Harm.

"I was talking about your performance on ZNN Colonel." replied the Admiral.

"Sir? I wasn't aware that ZNN covered us breaking up the assassination attempt on President Putin." replied Mac.

"They did interview us later Mac. It's not very often that someone attempts to assassinate the President of Russia." offered Harm as he tried once again to take the conversation in a different direction.

"I still can't believe you told Stuart that I took a taxi ride from Moscow to Chechnya just to see you. He had to talk to Alexei after that to try and understand what he was thinking." bantered Mac playing along.

"I'm still glad you did Mac. It would have been embarrassing for the State Department to explain to my mother what I was doing in Chechnya and why I died." smirked Harm.

The Admiral was becoming quite annoyed. Once again he had lost control of the conversation. While it was great that Harm and Mac had thwarted the assassination attempt, it wasn't what he wanted to talk to them about.

He didn't understand why they couldn't stay focus on the topic at hand. He wanted to know why they had gotten married in Russia of all places. He figured that sooner or later they would get married one day.

At the present time both of them were seeing other people. He didn't know what happened over there in Russia to get them to see the light about how they felt about each other and caused them to change their relationship.

Was it the possibility of a near death experience if the Colonel hadn't shown up? The Commander could have died in the explosion. Why did they get married in Russia and not wait until they returned to the States?

He had always figured that they would get married at the Naval Academy Chapel in Annapolis. It was the perfect place, there was so much tradition. He thought they would have wanted to share their special day with their friends and family.

"You still haven't explained to me why you came to Chechnya to see me." continued Harm.

"I was annoyed with Webb and Falcon. They were treating me like I was Renee." replied Mac as Harm gave her a puzzled looked.

"Good enough to be seen with, but not important enough to talk to and help out. We had gone over to Russia because there was a real possibility of an assassination attempt. Putin was supposedly going to Chechnya, you were in Chechnya.

It made sense to me at the time to go to Chechnya. I figured sooner or later Webb and Falcon would figured it out and go there. You have a history of being where you're most needed, especially when it concerns Webb and his blotched missions." smiled Mac.

It was all very interesting to the Admiral. He had always wondered how they figured out what to do. He had always thought Harm just somehow lucked out. Even when he was with Mac they usually solved a lot of the unsolvable cases.

He had thought they were just lucky. Now he was beginning to see that they actually analyze things a lot more than he gave them credit for.

As fascinating as he was with all this information, it wasn't what they were here for. He wanted to know the facts behind their wedding Sunday on ZNN. They had already been there for an hour. If he didn't take control of the conversation real soon they would be there all day.

"That's all quite interesting Colonel, but that's not the story on ZNN that I was referring to." interrupted the Admiral.

"It's not Sir?" asked a puzzled looking Mac. "I don't understand Sir. It was the only time Harm and I saw any news people from ZNN. Stuart said he was the only newsman in Russia."

"We gave Stuart an interview for about ten minutes before Falcon flew us back to Moscow in one of his helicopters. He had one of his people drive us back to our hotel to pick up our stuff before they took us to the airport." added Harm.

"I don't think he wanted us around in Russia any longer than necessary Sir. It was quite embarrassing to him that it took two Americans and a soldier waiting to be shot, to save the President's life and that his people weren't able to." smiled Mac. She so much wanted to give Harm a seductive smile.

If he had any hair on the top of his head he would be pulling it out right about now. How could they be so oblivious? Why couldn't they just admit the truth that they got married Sunday. He could deal with it.

There wasn't anything in the regulations that said they couldn't work together. The services were filled with married couples working together in the same command. They didn't necessary work in the same office or the same building.

But it wasn't uncommon for the specialized occupations, where there were only a few billets available, that they couldn't be together. He would have to be careful about how he assigned cases to them. They would have to keep it out of the office and not let it affect their work.

"You both have done a nice job today dropping chaff, but you're not going to leave this office until we talk about what happen Sunday afternoon in the Great Hall of the People in Moscow.

I don't want to hear that you weren't there. I know you were. ZNN covered the event from start to finish. I saw you both standing there while the service was being conducted. I saw you both saying yes.

I saw the kiss. I saw you both dancing. There was no mistaking it Commander, Colonel. You both got married Sunday. Don't insult my intelligence and tell me I didn't." bellowed the Admiral.

He was frustrated, they were reverting to their behavior of the past four years. They were trying to ignore what everyone else saw. He realized that they were very good at this shell game, but once and for all it was going to stop. He was going to make sure of it.

"Sir, it's not our intention to insult your intelligence, but you must realize that if we got married in Russia we would be the first to know about it. No one would need to tell us." replied Mac with her voice rising.

"The fact that you would think we would hide anything like that from you Sir goes beyond the respect we both have for you. To be quite honest with you Sir, we're a bit disappointed that you don't believe us." added Harm.

"Maybe it's time for us to move on Sir. If you like we can fill out a transfer form and have it back to you within the hour." finished Mac.

The Admiral was a bit stunned. He thought he had called their bluff effectively, but the looks of hurt and disappointment on their faces caused him to wonder what was really going on. He didn't see either one of them give any indication that they were lying.

He needed to do something quickly, but what? He definitely didn't want either one of them to leave. Somehow he needed to find out what had happened.

"No Colonel, that won't be necessary. I'm just trying to learn the truth. If it wasn't you and the Commander, then who was it. They looked just like the two of you." replied the Admiral.

"Sir, did you confirm this event with anyone from State?" asked Mac.

She try to show that she was still a little agitated, but was interested in finding out the truth. She was smiling inside. It was possible that she and Harm just might pull this charade off yet.

"I wonder if this was something Webb would do?" asked Harm looking to Mac.

"When I saw the wedding on ZNN, he was the first one I called after it was over. He confirmed it was you and the Colonel." replied the Admiral.

"It had to be Webb and Falcon playing a trick on you Sir. They were upset when I left Moscow to see Harm in Chechnya." insisted Mac.

"It was easy for them to plant the story after Mac took a cab ride from Moscow to Chechnya. I can see the headlines in the newspaper. 'Colonel travels by cab a thousands miles to see the man she loves in Chechnya.' It would be easy then to convince Putin to conduct a wedding in the Great Hall." continued Harm.

"What a great publicity gag for the Russians. Headlines to read 'Two American Heroes, unable to marry in America, weds in a state ceremony in Russia as the President thanks them for saving his life'." finished Mac.

"It has to be a hoax Sir. You know Webb never tells the whole truth about anything." pleaded Harm.

"I wouldn't put anything pass him Sir. This is just up his alley. He's been waiting two years to pay you back for breaking his nose." argued Mac.

"And you know Sir how arrogant he is. It must have been eating him up inside to know you had one up him Sir." added Harm.

They had been watching the Admiral. It was like giving their closing argument to the members. They could see that they were convincing him into believing what they were saying was the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

If they could make the Admiral understand, that this was about Webb playing him for a fool and not them denying that they actually got married. They believed that the Admiral would come to the right conclusion.

"You may be right Commander. What you're telling me makes sense. I wouldn't put it pass the two of them to try to pull a fast one. I think I'm going to have to have another conversation with him." conceded the Admiral.

"Why Sir? He'll just deny everything. He only tells the truth when he needs something. If you confront him about it, he'll deny all knowledge of what he and Falcon did. And he will have the satisfaction of besting you." argued Mac.

"Let him wonder whether or not you saw the ZNN clip or read the CIA report. It will eat him alive not knowing Sir." smiled Harm as he hammered in the final nail.

He knew he had the Admiral convinced. He and Mac had won this one. The Admiral was going to be the hardest one to convince. The rest of them would be disappointed, but they would understand that this was a fabrication.

"Okay Commander, you've convinced me. I'll make an announcement to the staff that it was an hoax perpetrated by the CIA and Mr. Webb. That he was once again embarrassed that you both were the heroes for saving the Russian President.

That once again he failed to do his job and in return made the grand gesture to embarrass you both by making it look like you both got married. I think that should end all the speculations." conceded the Admiral.

Thank you Sir." replied Harm and Mac.

"You're both dismiss." ordered the Admiral.

He leaned back in his chair. He could feel the headache growing in his head. He hated getting tension headaches. They didn't go away very quickly. He called Tiner and had him get some aspirin and coffee. It was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **A Russian Surprise**

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternate Universe, shipper style

Spoiler: Legacy I, II

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Mac's road trip to Chechnya to say hello to Harm gives Webb and Falcon an idea.

_Feedback is welcomed, it's how we grow. _

_Please be nice we're all friends here._

_Author's note: I've found watching Jag over the years that at any one point, an episode can lead Harm and Mac to the altar. This story takes place at the beginning of season six after Harm discovers Sergei, though Sergei plays a very minimal role in this story._

part five

Harm's office

Harm and Mac quickly walked back to Harm's office. They couldn't believed that they had convinced the Admiral that what he had seen on ZNN wasn't in fact what he saw. Harm had pulled a lot of rabbits out of his hat over the years, but nothing like this.

This one was particularly special. They were guilty as charged, but had acquitted themselves quite nicely. They sold their story of how the events unfolded and tore down the perceived story with logic that only lawyers of their ability could spin and make sound true.

They sold the Admiral on the logic that both Webb and Falcon had their own agendas and would do anything to achieve it. They were known to hold back the whole truth. They dealt in subterfuge. This would be the story of the ages when they looked back on it years from now.

"I can't believe it Harm. He bought our story hook, line, and sinker. I never in the world thought he would. He gave up so easily." smiled Mac shaking her head after she sat down.

"I told you if we used enough diversionary tactics it would confuse him. He's getting a little senile. And like I told you, our best face card to play in this game of deception was Webb. He knows Webb will lie and try to deceive him if at all possible. He can't be trusted." grinned Harm.

"I like the way we went off in different tangents every time he mentioned something. It was a work of art, a masterpiece." chirped Mac happily.

"Well we have been known to banter with the best of them. Today we were in rare form. We were very good." agreed Harm.

"But I think what cinched it was the nonverbal communications between us. He didn't know how to interpret their non verbal responses. The fact we looked like we didn't know what he was talking about threw him for a loop. He couldn't recover." smiled Mac.

"So what do you want to do tonight Mrs. Rabb?" asked Harm.

"I would like to spend it with my husband making wild passionate love." cooed Mac.

"Sound likes your husband is a very lucky man." smiled Harm.

"Yes he is." replied Mac.

They heard a commotion coming from the office area. It seemed Tiner was trying to get everybody's attention. They saw the Admiral walking out to the bullpen and begin to speak. They walked to the door to listen.

"I want to thank everyone for coming in last weekend. We were able to get caught back up. Thank you. As for another matter. The wedding we saw on ZNN was not as we perceived it to be.

What we thought was a wedding between Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie, was in fact an elaborate hoax contrived by the Russian secret service and Mr. Webb. It was intended to embarrass the Commander, the Colonel, JAG, and the US Navy.

The Russian Secret Service was embarrassed that they weren't able to thwart an assassination attempt on their President's life. Webb was embarrassed that he hadn't realized that the assassin would be in Chechnya where the President was going to visit the troops.

It was after all the reason Mr. Webb and Colonel MacKenzie went to Russia in the first place. They had figured that there would be an attempt on President Putin's life.

When Mark Falcon of the Russian Secret Service informed Mr. Webb and Colonel MacKenzie that President Putin would be in Chechnya, the Colonel knew where she needed to be, in Chechnya.

She also knew that Commander Rabb would be of great assistance in stopping the attempt. He was already in Chechnya. So she went to Chechnya to meet up with him while Mr. Webb and Falcon pissed about who would be the head honcho.

The Commander and Colonel were recognized as heroes by the Russia government. Webb and the Russia secret service wanted to discredit them in the front of the world and of our government.

Sufficed to say, Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie didn't get married Sunday morning. Two imposters made up to look like them were the ones who actually got married. Colonel MacKenzie is still Colonel Mackenzie, not Colonel Rabb. Now get back to work." ordered the Admiral.

They could hear the moans of disappointment through out the bullpen. It was if the staff couldn't believe it. It was puzzling to Harm and Mac. Why would they care? Why would the staff believe that they had gotten married anyway?

The staff all knew that they had been seeing other people. Mac was with Mic and he had been with Renee. It didn't make any sense for them to be disappointed. All they could do was shake their heads.

A few hours later Harriet was knocking at Mac's door. She looked like she had lost her best friend. Her eyes were red and she had the sniffles.

"Come in Harriet, sit down. What's the matter. asked Mac.

"I'm sorry I accused you and the Commander of getting married Ma'am." whimpered Harriet.

"It's okay Harriet, you were excited. I understand." Mac replied. God Harriet needs to get a life. You would think AJ would keep her busy.

"But what I don't understand is why you thought I married Harm when I have been dating Mic the last six months. Harm has been dating Renee even longer." replied Mac.

She hated lying to Harriet, but it wasn't any of her business. She had to have her nose into everyone's business. She and Harm liked their privacy. When the time came they would let the others know. But it was up to them, not the busy bodies of Jag.

"I don't know Ma'am. I think it's because both of you help Bud and me get together and get married. You're little AJ's godparents. I guess I just wanted the same for you and the Commander." whimpered Harriet.

"Don't you think Harm and I are old enough to know what we want Harriet? We're not two skittish young officers like you and Bud were. Did it ever occur to you Harriet that maybe Harm and I have discuss being together, but have decided it wouldn't work out.

That maybe we have too many issues to deal with and that prevents us from getting together." asked Mac trying to get Harriet to understand the realities of life.

"No Ma'am. It's just I'm a hopeless romantic. I keep hoping that you and the Commander will get together. You went with him to find his father. You traveled over a thousand miles in a taxicab to see him in Chechnya.

You saved the Russian president's life. You got married in Russia to man you love. It's so romantic. I had to believe that it was true." whimpered Harriet. She was so disappointed that it wasn't true.

Mac watched Harriet closely. It was so sad. Harriet had everything a woman could possibly want, but for some reason it wasn't enough. She wondered what it was that caused everyone to be interested in her life, Harm's life.

Why couldn't they just leave them alone. If Harriet wasn't such a good friend, she would feel sorry for her.

"I'm sorry Harriet, but if what you saw was true, Harm and I would be the biggest cads alive. Mic gave up everything to be here with me. He loves me so much. He tells me that everyday. How could I do that to him?

Harm had a chance to be with me Harriet. He didn't want to. He doesn't know how to say 'I love you'. He wanted to be with Renee. He's going through his blond bimbo faze. I want a family Harriet. I don't want to wait an eternity for him." explained Mac.

"Now if you don't mind I have work to do Harriet."

Monday

2 April 2001

Jag Headquarters

Six months later Harm and Mac thought about telling everyone that they were married and living happily together. The only question in their mind was how to go about it. Should they tell everyone at once or select a few people and let them spread the news?

Should they do it in the office, should they invite everyone to McMurphy's, or should they invite them over to their new house? It could be a combination house warming party and wedding announcement.

"Well Mrs. Rabb, do you think it's time we finally level with our friends and let them know that we are married?" asked Harm smiling.

"It might be a good idea Harmon. If we're going to invite them over to our new house for a house warming party it might be the prudent thing to do." replied Mac. She had never been happier than the last six months.

"I'm still glad we waited Mac. It was tough enough for us to learn to be a couple and trust that we loved each other without interference from our well meaning friends." reasoned Harm.

"We had to relearn being comfortable with other. It wasn't like the time before Mic and Renee. Back then it would have been pretty easy to move to this phase of our lives together. Even though a certain sailor wasn't ready." smiled Mac.

"Yeah, those were good times. We spent a lot of time together back then. Even when we dated other people we still found time to do things together." replied Harm.

"I remember all the great dinners you used to cook for me, working out in the gym, going on long runs, sitting on the couch in my apartment watching old movies, and going to all those Washington Gala Events where we would spend the night dancing after going through the pleasantries." sigh Mac.

"Yeah, those were the good old days before Mic and Renee. They were both pretty possessive. I know Renee would get very jealous anytime I had to work on a case with you. I'm sure Mic was the same." moaned Harm.

"At times he could be, but most of the time he understood. After all he did work at JAG for ten months. He knew the routine. I'm so glad

that they're both gone and out of our lives. The last six months have been great.

I think it has been even better than I dreamt it would be. Thank you Harm. I can't begin to tell you how much I love you and how much I love our life together." smiled Mac.

"I love you too Sarah. The last six months have been very special. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. So what do you think about letting our friends know that we're married." smiled Harm.

"I think it's time Harm. We know we want to be together. We've worked very hard to get through our insecurities. We're happy. I think it's time to share our love with everyone." replied Mac.

"Where do you want to tell them? Do you want to do it here, at McMurphy's, or at our house warming party?" asked Harm.

"I think it would be nice to do it at our house warming party. Though I think it might be nice to keep the identity of who the house warming party is for." smiled Mac.

"Let's see, we'll hand out invitations. You're cordially invited to a house warming party at 245 Maple Street, Georgetown at 1300 hours Saturday 7 April. We'll include a list of appropriate items to get." pondered Harm.

"Considering we have duplicates of a lot of things already, the list should be quite short. But I have a better idea of how to distribute the announcements. We make enough copies for everyone and put them in a distribution envelope.

We attach an interoffice mail listing and place it on Tiner's desk while he's out to lunch. Inside with the announcement we tell him to give a copy to everyone, but we don't leave our name on it." smile Mac.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I guess we will be busy preparing for a feast Saturday. Salads, chips, burgers, dogs, and whatever else we need to celebrate."

Saturday

7 April 2001

Harm and Mac's

new house

During the week Jason went around the office handing out the house warming party notices. Everyone asked him whom the party was for? Who had recently bought and moved into a new house. Jason just shrugged his shoulders and said he didn't know.

He explained that he found the notice in an envelope on his desk. He was asked to hand them out. Harm and Mac found it amusing. So many questions, not so many answers. They were looking forward to the end of the week.

Harm and Mac were busy getting things ready when the first guests began to arrive. Harm was out in the back yard setting up the grill and a few picnic tables. He was going to set up a canopy for those who wanted to stay out of the sun.

Mac was in the kitchen setting up the food on the kitchen table. There were bowls filled with snacks and dips. There was a green salad, potato salad, and macaroni salad. There were two coolers filled with ice.

One contained beer, the other had soft drinks. Harm came inside when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He looked out the window and saw Jason and Gunny getting out of the car. They walked up to the front door.

"Looks like Mutt and Jeff are here Mac." laughed Harm.

"Be nice Harm. Who are Mutt and Jeff?" she smiled before giving him a kiss.

"Gunny is Mutt and Jason is Jeff. As you know Mutt lacked a personality and Jeff always did something funny." he replied.

Harm went to the open the door when he heard the doorbell. He grinned at them. Once again they seemed to be involve with a debate on some idiotic subject.

"Come in gentlemen, you can help Mac and me set up for the party." smiled Harm.

"Sir! This house belongs to you Sir?" exclaimed Jason as Gunny looked on in shock.

"Whatever gave you that idea Jason. Mac and I are helping the owners get settled in. It was a big job for two people." smiled Harm.

Mac could hear Harm from the other room. She couldn't help but laugh a little. When would Harm stop teasing them. It seemed like it was a past time for him. Sort of like fishing, you hook a fish, let it run out the line for awhile, then reel it in, and then repeat the whole process all over again.

Only Bud and Harriet were more gullible than Jason and Gunny. She pulled out the sandwich meats. She was going to make a couple of dozen sandwiches for the party.

With Jason and Gunny here she figured she would rope one of them into helping her while the other could help Harm outside. She smiled. This was going to be a special day.

An hour later everyone had arrived and were enjoying themselves. The women were up on the porch talking about friends and families. The children were playing in the backyard. The men were gathering around the grill drinking beer and talking about sports and women.

It wasn't long before everyone was enjoying the good food and drink. No one went hungry. Bud and Harriet had brought a large chocolate cake with vanilla pudding in the middle and coffee flavored frosting for dessert.

It wasn't long before the natives were getting restless. They were wondering who was responsible for this shin ding. The Admiral was wondering too. He was getting tired. He wanted an answer now!

"Now that we've all had a good feed, I think it's time to get down to business and find out who's responsible for this here gathering. Speak up! Whose place is this?" he bellowed.

At this time Harm and Mac got up out of their chairs. Hand in hand they came to the edge of the porch. There were looks of shocks and smiles as everyone realized that Harm and Mac were together. They had bought a house and were now living together.

"Mac and I would like to thank you all for coming. As I'm sure you all have now guess, this house belongs to Mac and me. We bought it about a month ago. We wanted a place to raise a family." began Harm.

There was a murmuring from the area where the women were sitting. The thought was that Harm and Mac might be expecting a baby. But how was that possible? Harm and Mac weren't married, were they?

"We want to share some news with all of you. As most of you were aware, six months ago on ZNN many of you saw Harm and I get married. We convinced you all that it was an elaborate hoax.

We told you it was a CIA and Russian conspiracy to make the US Navy and Marine Corp look bad. In truth they were responsible for the wedding, but we also have to admit that what you saw was real.

Harm and I really did get married that day. It wasn't planned, it just happened. We didn't even realize we were getting married until they gave us the rings and told us to put them on our fingers." continued Mac.

Now the whole group was buzzing. They couldn't believe it, Harm and Mac were married. They couldn't believe that they all had been conned into believing that amazing event hadn't really happen. They were all shocked.

"We're sorry for the trick we played on all of you, but considering the circumstances, we thought it was for the best. Mac and I weren't exactly getting along too well before the wedding.

She was seeing Bugme and I was seeing Renee. The wedding force us into a situation of dealing with long repressed feelings we both shared for each other. We needed to learn how to deal with our feelings without interference from anyone else." continued Harm glancing around before settling on Harriet.

No one was saying anything now. They were all listening quietly. They knew what Harm was saying was true. They had all seen it over the years. There was a lot of unresolved issues facing them that only they could work out.

"We needed to find out if we could recover what we had lost before Harm left to fly. But the only way we could do that was to be left alone. We needed to work it out. We're sorry we had to deceive all of you, but it was necessary." finished Mac.

They didn't know what to expect from their friends. They didn't know if their friends would be happy or angry with them. There was silence for a few minutes before Jason and Gunny stood up and began clapping.

Then everyone else stood and applauded. They all had looks of pure happiness on their faces. The Admiral was the first to walk up to them and offer his congratulations.

He whispered to them "You pulled a fast one this time, but it better not happen again."

"We're sorry Sir, but consider one thing, we were the ones who got married. We should have been allowed to announce to everyone at our convenience that we had gotten married. The fact that everyone knew before we did spoiled the happiness of the event." explained Mac.

"You're right Mac, it was your call to make. I shouldn't have pushed you." replied the Admiral as he walked away to get another beer.

Everyone else took their turn. Harriet and Bud appeared to be the happiest. Their mentors were finally together. Their mentors were as happy as they were. Harriet offered a silent prayer of thanks.

**__**

The End


End file.
